200 Years
by SlpOrDye
Summary: Itazura Yumi has been captain of division 3 ever since Aizen's betrayal 900 years ago, during the hollowfication incident. With the job, of course, came the curse. And the darkness within him, both literally and metaphorically, threatens all that he ever loved. Rated M for mature content, gore, and general dark stuff within the story.
What if Aizen defected 200 years before? What would this change?

 **Warning** ; Everything you recognize is not mine

Author's Note;

First, to explain this world. This will have some incidents of canon, but it will be mostly non-canon stuff. This is basically what happens if Aizen decided to defect 200 years earlier – during the hollowification incident. As a result, the empty captain have been filled, and so this will butterfly effect into some pretty big changes. Ichigo will be born inside soul society since Isshin would have never been attacked by the hollow Aizen created, and so Masaki and Isshin would have their child raised within soul society. Central 46 would still find that the Visored are hollows, and so Urahara and Yoiruichi would still be fugitives. Since Aizen and Soul Society would be already at war for 200 years, the shinigami will be more powerful, and so will the arrancar. There will be numerous other differences too, but most of them will be obvious, with a few that will be revealed later.

[Itazura's POV]

Itazura Yumi, the captain of 3rd division, stood over Sogyuko Hill, his zanpakuto slung over his shoulder. He wore a simple captain's haori, and underneath were simple black robes, with purple linings. He was the 2nd oldest captain, only surpassed in age by old man Yama himself. His zanpakuto, Tsukiyomi, was in half shikai; the taicho was a bit paranoid. 

"You feel it, don't you?" Tsukiyomi's soft voice pierced the silence of Itazura's thoughts. 

"I know that there's a reiatsu presence 40 feet behind me, likely an arrancar" Itazura had almost taken action, but decided to let the Ursa make the first move 

A blade suddenly embedded itself in Yumi's back, but what came out was not blood - it was darkness.

"Why am I not surprised?" The man looked Ursa in the eye, after the shadow image faded. He slowly unsheathed his zanpukoto, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. 

He pointed it straight at the arrancar. "Today you die." 

A darkness began to cover the blade, and it began to shrink, into a mass of pure, shapeless, darkness. 

"My name is Yumi Itazura, captain of the 3rd division. I don't need to know your name; you'll be dead within a few seconds!" 

"Consume the world in darkness, Tsukiyomi" His sword transformed into a black falchion. The hilt had no ornament, other than the purple cloth that wrapped it, and the guard was tiny - it only extended one centimeter from the blade, in a oval. The blade had several jagged holes in it, all which were full of pure blackness. 

"Hadō#33: Sōkatsui" The attack shot at the ground, and upon contact, it shattered the hard rock into tiny splinters for miles around. 

"Prelude; Stream" Shadows shot out from all the shattered rock, momentarily blotting out the sky, before gathering around the 3rd captain. 

"1st Movement;Lightning" Black flashed towards Ursa, almost at mach 1. The cocoon of darkness around Yumi started to dissipate, as the dark tendrils almost impaled his adversary.

[Ursa's POV]

"SHIT. If he can keep this assault up, i'm finished" Ursa cursed his luck, as he lept backwards and deflected yet another tendril. 

"Consume, Ar-" Before the 106th arrancar could release his blade, a tendril of black forced him back "I can't even release!" The tendrils kept assaulting him, seemingly endless. 

"Consume, Aryata!" As soon as the assault let up, Ursa released his zanpukoto; His form became consumed in the very darkness that was only moments ago attacking him. 

Ursa emerged a titan. A giant suit of black armor was around his now massive form, and in his hand was a sword of pure darkness, taking the form of a crude scimitar. 

"In this form, you can't harm me!" Ursa swung his sword down, with the strength of a giant. 

"?!" His blade was stuck on something.

[Itazura's POV]

"Bankai" The captain was consumed in his own shadows, and once the shadows were all absorbed by him, his form could be seen, blocking the scimitar with only one hand on his blade.

His sword, now a pitch black combat knife, was absorbing the shadows cloaking Ursa's blade..

"My bankai is known as Kage No Kami[影の神]. It grants me control over all shadows." Itazura smirked, as Ursa finally figures it out.

"It's over; Coda, Maiden" The shadows covering Ursa suddenly became very hostile, and very deadly. Shadow blades pierced him, as the Resurrection began to sink, and disappear. Yumi stood to the side, his blade pointed at hollow. But the shadows did not stop. The arrancar was enveloped in black, and once the darkness cleared, there was no trace of Ursa left.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen sat on the throne, calmly watching another of his arrancar be bested easily by the captain.

"Oh, Yumi...I have plans for you." He let out a small laugh, before attending to his cohert

"Oy! Gin, prepare the Gargantua. We make our move in 3 months" Aizen held his gaze on the former taicho before continuing to analyze Yumi.

"My, my, my. That seems like an awful short time to prepare our forces." Gin tilted his head.

"This...Yumi boy. He seems to be growing stronger. He'll be a thorn in our side later. Your mission will be to take care of him" Aizen sighed. Hopefully Gin's successor will be less of a pain than he feared him to be.

Archive Data;

Last Name; Yumi

First Name; Itazura

Age; 934

Eye Color; Red

Hair Color; Black

Personality; Silent and withdrawn.

Gillian kill count; 287

Rank; 1st division, 15th seat

Offense:(100)

Defense:(95)

Mobility:(85)

Kidō/Reiatsu:(95)

Intelligence:(100)

Physical Strength:(85)

Zanpakuto; Tsukiyomi

Shikai

Type; Kido

Class; A+

Effect; Manipulation of shadows

Bankai

Type; Special

Class; SS

Effect; Unknown

Archive Data;

Last Name; Ike

First Name; Magara

Age; 421

Eye Color; Blue

Hair Color; Red

Personality; Loud and Cocky.

Gillian kill count; 12

Offense:(100)

Defense:(40)

Mobility:(100)

Kidō/Reiatsu:(100)

Intelligence:(30)

Physical Strength:(100)

Zanpakuto; Kiyomi

Shikai

Type; Physical

Class; A

Effect; Large, and light broadsword

Bankai

Type; Kido

Class; SS

Effect; Manipulation of matter itself


End file.
